bleachcouplesfandomcom-20200214-history
IchiRuki/Pairing
IchiRuki (イチルキ) is the name of the relationship between Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Relationship Agent of the Shinigami Arc. As several figures crawl about in a dark world, a young woman dressed in a black kimono stands atop a telephone pole in the Human World. She senses a strong pulse and proceeds to jump forward. As she falls forward, a message appears, stating, "And so the sword of fate had fallen." Elsewhere, Ichigo notices a news report of an accident that occurred close to where he lives. While delivering flowers to the spirit, he suddenly hears her scream and rushes to find her being chased by a large monster that resembles a giant mantis. Just as the two are about to be devoured by the monster, a woman (Rukia) in a black kimono and wielding a katana appears and vanquishes the monster before quickly disappearing. Later that night, as Ichigo is reflecting on the events of the day, he finds himself wondering who that woman was. Suddenly, a black butterfly and Rukia appear in Ichigo's room. Ichigo attempts to speak to her, but she does not seem to notice him, until in frustration, he kicks her in the back of the head. After her initial surprise at his ability to see and even touch her, she proceeds to introduce herself as a Shinigami. Meanwhile, the little girl's spirit is once again being chased by a Hollow. Ichigo, having not believed a word from the Shinigami, tells her that he admits that she is not a Human, but he does not believe in Shinigami because he has never seen one before calling her a little kid. Rukia uses a spell to bind Ichigo in order to prove what she said and performs Konsō on a Plus, letting him know that he is being sent on to Soul Society. Rukia explains to Ichigo about Soul Society, Pluses, and Hollows by drawing pictures for him. Upon seeing her drawings, Ichigo comments on how bad they are. Having explained that there is a Hollow in the area that she hasn't been able to locate, Ichigo asks why she cannot hear it, to which she claims that something has been hampering her senses. Meanwhile, another Hollow goes after the spirit of the dead girl, but stops short of attacking her, saying that he senses an extraordinary soul along with a Shinigami. Moments later, Rukia notices its presence and is amazed at how she was unable to sense something with that much Reiatsu. To Rukia's shock, and begins to attack Fishbone D to no avail. After rescuing his younger sister and finding out that the attacks on the spirit girl and his sisters are his fault, Ichigo tells the Hollow that if he wants his soul, he should come and get it. The Hollow attacks Ichigo, but he is saved by Rukia, who manages to injure the Hollow. However, she is injured herself in return. With no way to fight, she tells Ichigo that if he wants to save his family, he must become a Shinigami himself by being impaled by her Zanpakutō. Having accepted this, Ichigo tells Rukia to give him the sword. She tells him that her name is not Shinigami, but it is Rukia Kuchiki, to which he responds by telling her his name in return, before she impales him with her Zanpakutō. Having become a Shinigami himself, Ichigo defeats the Hollow, leaving Rukia astonished at how Ichigo took almost all of her power (when she only intended to give him half), how he broke a Kidō on his own, and how he is able to wield such a large Zanpakutō. The next day Ichigo is awoken by a sudden attack from his father. Ichigo wonders why his family doesn't remember what happened and where Rukia disappeared to. In class, Ichigo's friends discuss the truck crashing through theKurosaki Clinic when Ichigo is greeted by a transfer student, who to his surprise is none other than Rukia. After class, Ichigo confronts Rukia and asks her what she's doing at his school, to which she replies that she can't go home because only Shinigami can go there and she lost her powers when Ichigo took them. She then asks Ichigo to take over her duties while she waits for her powers to return, to which Ichigo refuses. Rukia decides to take matters into her own hands and forcefully removes Ichigo's soul from his body and tells him to come with her. They arrive at a playground where a Plus is getting attacked by a Hollow. Ichigo attempts to save the young boy, but Rukia tells him that if he saves this soul then he must commit himself to saving all the souls he can even if it means chasing them around and sacrificing himself. Ichigo attacks the Hollow and Rukia asks him if he’s ready. Ichigo tells her that he saved the soul of the boy because he wanted to and reminds Rukia that when she saved him she wasn't thinking about her duty as a Shinigami. He then gives the Hollow the finishing blow and performs Konsō on the boy. The next day while out in town, Ichigo and Rukia meet with Orihime who has just been the victim of a hit and run. While they ask her if she is alright, Rukia notices a mark on Orihime's leg and asks her whether that mark was there before. Orihime tells her that it just appeared and it must have been from the car. On their way back home Rukia asks Ichigo how much he knows about Orihime and he tells her that she is friends with Tatsuki, and that three years ago, her brother died at his family’s clinic. Rukia asks Ichigo how his Spirit perception was back then to which he answers that only recently he really began to be able to see and talk with them. Rukia then tells Ichigo that she is going home. When he asks her where she's going, she asks him if he really wants to know and then takes her leave. That night, Tatsuki brings over some food for Orihime and tells her that if she didn't she would always be eating the odd food she makes for herself. Meanwhile at Ichigo’s home Yuzu Kurosaki asks him whether he has seen her pajamas. Ichigo asks her why she always asks him about everything, causing her to leave. Suddenly, Ichigo starts hearing a strange beeping sound and Rukia jumps out of his closet telling him that they got orders, removing Ichigo's soul from his body once again. A Hollow appears in Ichigo's room and a battle between the two begins. With a small piece of his mask broken the Hollow runs off and Ichigo is left dumbfounded. Ichigo tells Rukia that the face of the Hollow just now was that of Sora Inoue, Orihime's brother. Rukia tells Ichigo that all Hollows were once Human and even though he knew him before, he is just a monster now and they have to bring him down. Ichigo and Rukia discuss the current situation when Rukia informs Ichigo that they do not have time for that. At Orihime Inoue's place, Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime finish their dinner and find Enraku (a teddy bear) with a large rip in its face and they once again hear a loud roar. On the way to Orihime's, Rukia informs Ichigo that Hollows attack those who were closest to them when they were alive. Rukia shows up to find Ichigo being thrown outside a window and into the ground. Rukia tells Ichigo that the reason for this is because he was turned into a Hollow against his will and that the reason he was turned was in order to use someone whom Ichigo would find difficult to fight against, something they had succeeded in doing. While Rukia heals an unconscious Orihime she tells them that as long as the Chain of Fate is connected she is alive. When Ichigo is about to stop him Rukia informs that he is making the right choice and that slaying a Hollow is not the same as killing it, and that the job of a Shinigami is to wash away the sins the Hollow has committed and allowing it to enter Soul Society. The next day, while having lunch on the school roof, Orihime tells her friends of what she remembers happened last night, a wild story about a sumo wrestler blowing a hole into her apartment with a gun. Ichigo listens to this and asks Rukia if this was what she did to them and Rukia responds that it was a memory modifier and that what the person believes is dependent on their own imagination. Ichigo tells Rukia that while he's not sure whether he is ready to risk his life for a stranger, he is also not someone who can just stand by and not help, and informs Rukia that he would like to help her with her work as a Shinigami. Soul Society Arc Arrancar Arc Hueco Mundo Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc Deicide Arc Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Evidence Quotes Trivia Databooks Gallery Anime Openings/Endings Filler Movies Novels Honey Dish Rhapsody Videos External Links *Tumblr's IchiRuki tag *Deathberry: IchiRuki fanforum *Bleach Asylum's IchiRuki FC References Category:Pairings